Halo Track Drop Calvary : Kikowani Desk
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Air battles in flooded cities.


BUCK

Kikowani Station

5 hours after the drop

When the team approached the entrance to the Kikowani station, Cutscene opened. Buck is helping Romeo to walk, and Mickey jumps on the rails to scout.

Gunnery Sheriff Edward Barker: "We are coming soon."

Romeo began breathing difficulties and protests.

Lance Corporal Kojo "Romeo" Agu: (Respite) "Let... let me down, let me down for a second."

Buck will hit Romeo against the wall.

Buck: "The Dutch, medical kit."

The Dutchman collapsed and Buck looked at the Dutch parcel and looked for a medical kit.

Corporal Taylor "Netherlands" Myers: "What happened to him?"

Buck: "His lungs were punctured and unable to breathe."

Romeo began to cough and suffocate, and Buck found a bio-foam tank and filled the wound with bio-foam, and Romeo took several deep breaths.

Buck: "Is it better?"

Romeo: "N... How is it now?"

Buck: "The train extends underground to the old town. We will find a tunnel and go out here."

Romeo pulled out the jar.

Romeo: "Hey... you will take me all the way, dear?"

Buck: "It's being planned, but now you feel better..."

The phantom suddenly flew overhead and held some engineers in his hand.

Buck: "Open the door!"

The Dutch arrived at the ticket booth and pressed the button to close the security barrier. The view switches to the Superintendent camera. It watched Phantom fly away and then showed a confused face when the shutter was closed.

Supervisor: "Lost and found! Disable safe shutter!"

The shutter stops before it is completely closed. The view switches back to ODST, Buck gives Romeo a hand, and Romeo puts the empty can in Buck's hand. Romeo got up and Buck dropped the cans and rolled them around the door to let the newcomers find them later.

Private First Class Michael "Mickey" CrespoCOM: "Gani... You will want to see this."

Buck, the Dutch and Romeo went down the stairs into the tunnel, and the view switched to another supervised camera, which was in the tunnel; it showed that the tunnel had been flooded. The camera is bigger than the start of the squad, and the avatar shows a happy face. When Buck looks around, the view switches back to them.

Mickey: "This means we are being messed up, right?"

Then, before returning to the squad, the camera showed two trains, one of which was significantly damaged. Buck looked up.

Buck: "Not yet."

They watched the Phantom pass and then the view switched to Buck's perspective.

Buck: "Wait a minute. We are going to steal the car. It is landing, now is our chance! Mickey! You are with me!"

Buck nodded and looked shrugging.

Mickey: "Guni, I can fly, but the Mirage? It has been several years since I simulated it!"

Buck: "Well, let's see the soldiers you remember, move!"

If the player stops:

Romeo: "Of course, what is rush, right? I just sit here and flow through my bubble."

Dutchman: "It's better to start, Ghani. The sooner we drive him out of here, the better."

Buck and Mickey marched forward, letting the ghost and another covenant army that was about to land retired, and also gave up some Huragok. The second ghost left after leaving its troops, but the first stayed.

Mickey: "Gani, more of those floating squid. Should we smoke?"

Buck: "They are between us and the phantom. What do you think?"

Once the area is clear, the two of them go to the first phantom.

Buck: "Let's go, Mickey. Lift the elevator and kill the pilot."

Mickey: "Nothing here!"

Mickey rose the phantom's lift and soon heard the voice of SMG.

Mickey canceled the pilot.

MickeyCOM: "Hey, the cabin is safe. The flight control device reads the whole green... well, purple, but she is very happy... I think."

Buck: "Okay, I will catch the banshee, you will get the Dutch and Romeo."

MickeyCOM: "My way."

When Mickey went to pick up the Dutch and Romeo, Buck found the banshee.

MickeyCOM: "Everyone is back there?"

DutchCOM: "Affirmative. Romeo, let us have these turrets."

If the player flies up, he can see the CCS-class battlecruiser flying around the burning crater.

MickeyCOM: "What did you see, Ghani?"

Buck: "A lot of contracts are scattered around the Slipspace crater. I don't know what they are looking for."

MickeyCOM: "I bet the captain will know."

Buck: "Yes... I bet you are right."

If Buck's banshee is hurt too much at any point between this and the end of the level:

MickeyCOM: "Banshee is beautiful, Gunny. Maybe you want to change a new one."

The squad moved forward and was engaged to the covenant by the nearby platform and balcony. After they cleared the area, the door opened and a pair of banshees flew out.

RomeoCOM: "Ah! Banshees, through the tunnel."

Buck: "This is the way we move forward and take them away!"

The squad quickly defeated them and entered the tunnel, attracting more covenant forces, including towers and ghosts.

MickeyCOM: "Through the tunnel, Gunny. Continue Gunny, take the lead! Everyone looks at their elbows, it will be a tight squeeze."

The squad enters the next phantom area that is charging station from Huragok off the line

DutchCOM: "Well, look at that. I think we found a squid house."

RomeoCOM: "Give me an angle, I want to burn it to the ground."

The squad destroyed the charging station.

RomeoCOM: "That's right, you damn alien. Feeling not very good?"

DutchCOM: "Well, as the good book says, the reward is a blind man."

MickeyCOM: "I don't think it's actually like this, Dutch."

DutchCOM: "I am a definition", you are a pagan!"

The squad approached the door but did not open.

MickeyCOM: "Damn! The covenant must lock the door in the next area. I saw an override switch, Guni. Go ahead, I will set up a lighthouse."

If the player hesitates, or let the new banshee team participate:

MickeyCOM: "We are trapped here until you open the door, Ganny!"

Buck landed near the door and opened it manually.

Buck: "The door is open, I will go first."

MickeyCOM: "Roger, follow your lead."

Inside the next section, a large group of Grunts is waiting, but it is easily destroyed by Banshee. Further afield, another phantom is putting more Huragok into another charging station, but Buck fires a bomb at the train station, causing Huragok to still explode on the phantom and damage the spacecraft. Then the Mirage tries to take off in the next area but is easily destroyed.

There are several charging stations in the next area, and a phantom falls from AA Wraith. The heavily armed Grunts and Brutes also fired from the balcony. This team quickly defeated the covenant's defenders. As before, the door of the next zone is locked.

MickeyCOM: "Gunny, another locked door, hit the cover."

The buck hits the override, but only the smaller door opens and the larger part remains closed.

MickeyCOM: "Damn, the door is stuck. It must have lost strength."

Buck: "I will walk through and see if I can find a job in the tunnel."

DutchCOM: "Go ahead, burlap, we will cover the door and make sure no one is behind you."

Buck entered the tunnel and was attacked by multiple enemy forces, including Brute Stalkers and Brute Chieftain; he quickly defeated them.

MickeyCOM: "Guni, check the far end of the tunnel, it might be a backup generator."

If the player stops:

MickeyCOM: "I bet there is a generator here! Let me put a lighthouse."

Buck quickly found another room and the other switch opened two doors.

MickeyCOM: "That's it! The door is open."

Buck returned to his banshee and walked to the other end of the tunnel, where he found a scarab beside the next door.

Buck: "The team, I got bad news."

RomeoCOM: "What, do you really want us to get out of this city?"

Buck: "We have a scarab, just at our exit."

RomeoCOM: "Ah! This is the best mission ever!"

DutchmanCOM: "Take out its legs, it will stop moving, Ghani!"

Buck fired on the legs of a scarab to keep it stationary.

DutchCOM: "Look behind it! Shoot on the ass!"

Buck destroyed the scarab.

DutchCOM: "Oorah Gunny, let it burn!"

MickeyCOM: "Before another person appears, enter the tunnel first."

The squad travels to the last tunnel, which is covered by the charging station.

RomeoCOM: "Oh, damn it! We hit the squid award!"

DutchCOM: "Take them away, Gunny, so we can pass."

Buck: "Keep awake, this will be a hell of a chain reaction!"

If the player stops:

DutchCOM: "I will do this, Guni. Go back!"

Phantom progress. The Dutch and Romeo opened fire at the charging station, causing a big bang.

Fast fade to white.


End file.
